


Art

by Scribe32oz



Series: Scribe's ATF Series [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe32oz/pseuds/Scribe32oz
Summary: JD gifts Ezra some art. A bit of nonsense I was playing with.





	Art

Ezra stared at the picture and swallowed thickly, looking at the faces around him and giving them all the evil eye, all except JD, because they were covering their faces with their hands trying not to laugh, smirk, guffaw at what he was being faced with.   
  
Ezra could see Chris's Adam's apple bobbing up and down, as the normally broody son of a bitch tried to maintain his indifferent demeanour.   
  
Vin's lips were pursed thinner than normal while Buck wore that inane grin. Nathan was rubbing the bridge of his nose excessively, while Josiah was patting JD on the back, a faint smile across his lips.   
  
"You like it don't you Ezra?" The young man asked, becoming somewhat anxious by the reaction of his older comrades.   
  
Ezra cleared his throat. "Well, it is a classic piece of artwork, Mr Dunne."   
  
"That's what the guy at the store said," JD beamed proudly.   
  
"Where exactly is this 'store'?" Chris asked, feeling the need to go to this place and have a talk with the man since it was clear he saw JD coming. From Jupiter.   
  
"Oh at the mall," the kid said without any idea how much horror Ezra Standish viewed the words 'art' and 'mall' together. "The man said it was a perfect recreation of one that was sold for like half a million dollars. I figured since you're such an art lover, you'd appreciate it for your new place after the fire wrecked your old one."  
  
"And you know what?" Nathan added going over to the fireplace where Ezra had yet to hang anything. "You can hang it right here." He tapped the space with what could only be described as the greatest shit eating grin known to man.   
  
Ezra's eyes narrowed at the healer and sent the man a promise he was going to get him for this.   
  
"Uh yes..." Ezra said heading towards the fireplace like a man being sent to the gallows. Almost reluctantly, he hung the print there and thought his eyeballs might explode just from the viewing of it.   
  
"Now ain't that pretty," Buck grinned even wider.  
  
"Is it me, or is it following you around when you move through the room?" Vin asked staring at the picture.   
  
"It ain't you," Chris replied.

"It does have that effect." Josiah nodded in agreement. 

"Think of it Ezra," Nathan smirked. "You'll get up every morning and see it."  
  
"Every morning," Buck grinned. " _Forever_."   
  
Ezra decided he might have to resort to burning the place down again.   
  



End file.
